DWF Collaborative Series/To Be Named
is an active, free-for-all episode of the DWF Collaborative Series. It's creator is MasterCharmander13 and it's additional writer is MattyMG13. Rules • Your entry must be ... words or more. • No vandalism. • Please try and stick as close as possible to the current storyline, but we do encourage you to take it into creative new paths. Plot: A woman and a teenage girl walk out of a car in front of a mansion: Victoria(the girl): I don't understand, mom! I don't like it here. Jenna(the woman): Now now, whether we move here or not is my decision, not yours, Victoria. Victoria: So do I not matter? Jenna: Me and your father have already decided. Victoria: How am I supposed to go to school from here? I'm like...a few hours away from the closest school. Jenna: We'll see about that. But trust me, this house is very...interesting. *smirk* Victoria: What do you mean? Jenna: There are rumors about it. They say a goblin lives here in secret and every time someone tries to find it, they can't. But things are never where you leave them. That must be the goblin moving them. Victoria: Wait...is that why we moved here? So dad can have news for his supernatural section in the newspaper? Jenna: Well....yes... Victoria: Ugh... In a big building, two men are talking. Craig(Victoria's father): Trust me, Mr. Tanner, I'll have real news this time. Tanner: I very much doubt it, Craig. This is your last chance. If you fail to deliver any news, we are scrapping the supernatural section in our newspapers. Craig: No! Believe me. This time....I will get it. ''-------------- Section written by MasterCharmander13.'' His palms grew sweaty and he rushed around the office in a frenzy while he tried to collect the items he needed for tonight’s stake out. He knew this could make or break him and the thought of disappointing his family and losing his job made him all the more determined to find this goblin. The local residents had warned him that nobody had ever managed to find the elusive goblin of 13 Rings Road. Many had searched for it when it was accused of murdering three young girls in the late 1800s. Even then, 50 men could not find the terrorising goblin. Its terror was one of the main reasons the house had been so cheap, but knowing that he was quite possibly putting his wife and daughter in danger - without them knowing, of course - made him feel uneasy with guilt. However, he knew he could find it. He knew something was different this time. He knew something felt special and almost magical. He was going to keep his job, make his family proud and become famous in the journalism world. With thoughts of fame and power, and with his bags in the back of his car, Craig Tomlinson rapidly sped down the motorway to 13 Ring Road. ''-------------- Section written by 11:35, April 6, 2016 (UTC)'' Jenna and Victoria enter a pink room in the mansion. Victoria: You're kidding, right? Jenna: What, what's wrong? Victoria: I don't like pink. And you know it. Jenna: Don't be so spoiled and be happy you finally have your own room. Victoria: Mom, there are like....6 bedrooms in this house. Surely you could give me any other one. Jenna: This has been the only room not to be entered by the goblin. It's the safest. Victoria: Ugh, fine. Jenna looks out the window. Jenna: Look, your father has arrived. They both ran down to him. Jenna: Hi Craig! Craig: Hi sweetie. Victoria: Dad, you didn't tell me why we moved here. I don't feel comfortable around a house haunted by a goblin. Craig: *turns to Jenna*. You told her? Jenna: No...well...yes. Craig: *sigh* I told you not to tell her. Jenna: She had to know. Craig: Well anyway, *shows them a big bag he is holding* I got 43 cameras in here. I'll place them everywhere. There's no way I'm not getting a picture of that little guy. Victoria: Yeah I'm leaving. Craig: Huh? Victoria: There's a park nearby. I saw it while we were in the car, coming here. I'm not staying here to witness your craziness Craig: This craziness will earn us a fortune, Victoria. Victoria: That's what you said about the last 7 monsters you hunted, and guess what: We have not any more or less money since then. Craig: This is different. I can feel it. Victoria: Whatever, I'm going. Craig: Victoria, come back! Victoria exits the house. Craig: VICTORIA! Jenna: Leave her. She'll get used to the new place. Give her some time. Craig: ... Alright. I'll go install the cameras. ''-------------- Section written by MasterCharmander13.'' The park was only small. There were two swings, a bright round about, a long slide and several rocking animals for the younger children. The park was surrounded by tall trees, except for where the road passed, and they created a darkness underneath them that made it impossible to see whatever was beyond the trees. Victoria had walked along the roadside - which would have made her mother think twice about letting her go, had Jenna not forgot - and soon had reached the park. She looked around and had the same feeling her dad had had at his work. Something felt strange, magical and out of place. The pebbles laying scattered on the floor seemed to be shifting and moving around her feet; the sound of a blue, mystical bird singing flowed gently into her soft, but acute ear; the blue, cloudless sky beamed down on her brightly; the ground felt light and squishy under her feet and the fragrant, wonderful smell of vivid flowers filled the air. It was soon after that she noticed a wooden shed out of the corner of her eye. She tried the door but no avail. She walked around it and saw that under her feet were stones that formed a ring around the whole park. She followed the ring and began to fantasise about its purpose. "Maybe it is to make it look prettier", she thought, "Maybe it keeps the magic in the park. Maybe it keeps something out" With that thought in her head, she bravely and slowly raised her left foot towards the outside of the ring. After around 10 seconds of hovering over the ground, she gingerly placed her petite foot on the other side and then… nothing. No demons came and no magic was lost. Her heart was still beating from the excitement when she climbed up the stairs of the slide. She sat at the top, looking over her magical kingdom and breathed a sigh of relief and of happiness. She had finally found somewhere she loved. Before launching herself down the slide, she glanced over at the ring. It was completely intact. Except for one point. The exact spot where she had put her foot. With a gasp, she hurried down and off the slide, grabbed her bag and made for the road. However, before she had a chance to escape her little world, a hand grabbed her leg. It was a small hand and a hand that seemed not to have a face, at least, she couldn’t find it, but it still made her fear for her life. She struggled and screamed, but she knew that there were no houses near this park and it was half a mile to her estate. The hand worked it’s way up quickly to her throat and she was soon gasping for air. A few ear-piercing screams managed to escape her mouth before she could no longer utter a word. Then, somewhere in the background, a bright yellow light - like that many see when they die - came from a corner of the park. A figure rushed over and the hand was smashed from her body with a shovel. "Get away! Go on!" the figure said, "Leave now!" Once the hand had followed his commands, he rushed over to the girl and extended his helping hand. He smiled gently at her and, using a medical kit from the shed, he patched up her wounds. "Now, let’s get you home." He said smiling at the girl. ''-------------- Section written by 19:58, April 7, 2016 (UTC)'' Victoria: Who are you? Man: I am the Doctor. Now quick, let's get out of this park. Victoria: A doctor? Uhh..regardless, are you from around here? Doctor: I guess you could say that. Victoria: Then explain to me: What the heck was that? Doctor: That's what I'm trying to find out. This park seems to attract those creatures. We should take you home now. Victoria: To watch my dad try to capture a goblin? No thanks. Doctor: A goblin? Victoria: Yea, supposedly there's one in the house my parents just bought. Doctor: Interesting. So the monsters aren't attracted to the park necessarily, but to the town as a whole. The park just seems to have a bigger attraction force. Victoria: Dude, you lost me. Doctor: Understandable. People don't always understand me, and sometimes they shouldn't. Tell me more about that goblin....preferably outside the park. The Doctor takes Victoria's hand and drags her outside the park. Victoria: You want me to tell you about the goblin? Well, I don't know much myself, but...it lives in that house *points to her new house* and apparently moves stuff around. Doctor: Sounds like a prankster to me. Victoria: Yeah well...I don't really buy that story. Doctor: You were just now attacked by a monster. Victoria: ... Touche. Doctor: Would you mind if I come over to your house to look for the goblin? Victoria: You and my dad would sooo get along. Both hunting creepy creatures. Doctor: Hehe. *smiles* Victoria: I'm not the one you should ask about that. Ask my father. Doctor: Alright. Going to your house then? Victoria: I suppose. ''-------------- Section written by MasterCharmander13.'' The Doctor’s presence was felt through the whole house. He had brought silence and calm to this place of frenzy and fear. He sipped on his tea and politely smiled at his hosts. "I hear you’re quite the expert on the supernatural." He said, grinning wildly. Craig, with pride rising in his breast, said, "Yes, I’ve done several pieces for the national newspaper on sightings of the supernatural and how the every day reading can find some of the magic that is present in our world." The Doctor noticed that Victoria had started to roll her eyes as she listened to her father talk about the supernatural again. Jenna also gave an awkward smile and tried to avert her attention from the conversation by refilling the Doctor’s cup of tea. He guessed that she was concerned about his sanity - as most humans would - and that she was troubled by his lack of interest in anything besides the supernatural. Craig talked, almost non-stop, for twenty minutes about the supernatural and all the amazing places he had visited in search of it. The Doctor listen intently with a deep interest and curiosity at what drove this man to go to such lengths to find something that might not even be real. "So what’s the story about this place and the goblin then?" The Doctor asked. Craig looked nervously at his wife and daughter. He had not told them the whole truth about this goblin, but he wanted the Doctor to know what was really going on. He felt like The Doctor could help. ''-------------- Section written by 23:05, April 8, 2016 (UTC).'' Craig: Well uhh....I think we should speak about that *looks at his wife and Victoria* privately. I don't think the goblin particularly interests them. Victoria: You're right, we're not interested. Let's go mom. Jenna: But I actually would like to listen. Craig: Ummm...maybe you should go help arrange Victoria's room. I'll talk with the Doctor in the meantime. Jenna: Alright. Let's go, Victoria. Jenna and Victoria go upstairs to Victoria's room, leaving Craig alone with the Doctor. Craig: So you're an expert in supernatural? Doctor: Well...not really supernatural, but close. Craig: I see. It's great to finally meet someone who shares my interests. So, you wanted to know about the goblin? Doctor: Yes. Craig: Well you see...I didn't tell Jenna and Victoria the full truth. The goblin doesn't just move stuff around. He also kinda...murders people. Doctor: WHAT? And yet you took your family and moved here? Craig: I'm desperate. The boss wants to scrap the supernatural section in the newspaper. Doctor: You've put you and your family in danger by moving here. Craig: All I need is a picture. Doctor: And what if it murders someone before you do so? Craig: ... I have faith it won't. Doctor: This is the bad kind of optimism. It has become blindness. You're blind to the danger you've put your family and yourself into. Craig: I know what I'm doing. Trust me. Doctor: Can I stick around? If I help you get that picture quicker, you'll stop? Craig: Yes. All I need is a picture. Doctor: Alright. So you'll prepare a room for me here? Craig: Of course. Doctor: Thank you. A growl is heard. Doctor: What was that? Craig: THE GOBLIN! IT MUST BE HIM! Craig starts running across the hall. Doctor: Wait, where are you going? The Doctor starts following Craig. He follows him into a room with many monitors. Doctor: What is this? Craig: The main room. Every monitor represents one camera. I can watch the whole house from this room. Now let's see... Craig walks up to the monitors... Craig: WHAT? Doctor: What is it? Craig: The cameras....They're all closed. But I put them all on. That goblin must've turned them off. ''-------------- Section written by MasterCharmander13.'' Both men ran frantically in search of the sound. Craig had grabbed his camera in the hope that he would finally get the chance to find a supernatural creature and the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out to not only light the way amongst these dark, gloomy halls but to also frighten the creature with his superior technology if it was alien. The thud of feet was enough to scare whatever was the source of the growl and Craig help his head in desperation. "Don't worry. Something tells me that it hasn't gone very far." The Doctor told him. The Doctor dropped to his knees and picked up some sort of green slime that was hardening as he picked it up. He pulled a disgusted face at the smile, put some in a tube and then turned back to Craig. "Is there anywhere safe from this thing? Somewhere where you and your family can be without the creature being able to get there?" He asked, smiling kindly at the man. "Yes, there's one room upstairs. Victoria's room. The goblin supposedly never could go in there." He told him. "Great! I want you to move all these monitors into that room and then I want nobody to leave that room." He commanded. "What are you going to do?" Craig asked. "I'm going back to my ship... erm I mean car to get some equipment." The Doctor said, mumbling. ''-------------- Section written by 07:37, April 10, 2016 (UTC)'' The Doctor comes out of the Tardis, parked right outside the park, with a backpack, and starts heading back to the mansion. Inside the mansion, The Doctor puts traps all over the place, in order to capture the goblin. Doctor: This should do. In Victoria's room: Jenna: So we all have to stay in this room? Craig: The Doctor said so. Jenna: You don't think he would capture the goblin and bring fame to himself, do you? Craig: Hm....I never thought of that. He could very easily betray me and...Oh no. I was to happy that I met another supernatural lover, that I completely overlooked the fact that he may steal my work for himself. Victoria: I don't he would. He saved me back in the park. Jenna: Saved you? Victoria: Yeah, a hand attacked me. Craig: WHAT? There are more supernatural creatures around? Victoria: It seems like it. Craig: Why didn't you tell me this? Victoria: The point is: I doubt the Doctor would steal your work if he saved me. Craig: Irrelevant. Somebody can save someone from death while also being a thief. Victoria: He's not a thief. Jenna: I just came with a possibility, not even I strongly believe it. Craig: Well now you made ME believe it. Victoria: I need to use the bathroom. Jenna: But we cannot leave the room. Victoria: Ugh, see what you've thrown me into by moving here? I can't even use the freaking bathroom? Maybe the goblin is smart enough not to just enter the bathroom like that. Craig: You can never know what a supernatural creature is thinking. We haven't observed them for years like animals. We know nothing about this goblin. Victoria: 2 minutes, dad. The bathroom is just at the opposite end of the hall. What are the chances the goblin would be in the bathroom at the exact same time as me? I won't stay there a lot anyway. Craig: Well he could k-...... Craig stopped talking as he remembers he didn't tell his family about the murders yet. Craig: Fine, you can go to the bathroom. Victoria: Finally. Victoria exits her room and walks across the hall. Suddenly a growl is heard. She looks back and sees a shady figure at the other end of the hall. Victoria: ... Could it be the... Victoria starts running opposite of the figure while screaming. The Doctor, who was just climbing upstairs, heard the scream. Doctor: Victoria? The Doctor starts following the scream and eventually finds Victoria followed by the goblin. Doctor: VICTORIA! Victoria: Doctor? *looks back, and without noticing, trips over one of the Doctor's traps* Doctor: OH NO, VICTORIA! Victoria is now fallen on the floor. Victoria: Ouch, my knee... The goblin is approaching Victoria rapidly. Doctor: Think Doctor, think..... ''-------------- Section written by MasterCharmander13.'' Time felt like it had stopped dead in its tracks, but the Doctor knew he had to act fast. He tore off a lamp shade and, using a piece of rope lying on the floor, created a lasso. This would allow him to catch the creature. Everything was still moving slowly. He could see the goblin almost lunging for Victoria. He knew he had to stun the creature so he could lasso it perfectly. He found three cameras and set them up on flash mode, then put the timer on for 3 seconds a pressed the button down. He whistled and shouted, "Oi, troll face! Over here!" The goblin swiftly turned it’s head around and it was blinded by the flash of the cameras. It squinted and wobbled around in a daze. This allowed the Doctor to swing the lasso above his head and trap the creature in the lamp shade. A great grin appeared across the Doctor’s face and Victoria breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctor wrapped up the goblin and then attended to Victoria. "Are you okay?" He asked kindly. "Yeah, my heart is beating like mad, though. Thank you for saving me again." She said cheerfully. It was at this moment that Craig and Jenna came running in. Craig exclaimed his excitement at the creature who was bound in ropes and quickly took a few photos before he joined Jenna, Victoria, and the Doctor. "Darling, I hope you’re okay!" Craig said worriedly. "I’m fine Dad." Victoria said trying not to seem pathetic in front of the Doctor. "Craig, why did it want to attack Victoria anyway? I thought it just moved objects around." Jenna said angrily. "Ah well… I can explain that." Craig paused, thinking for an excuse, "I’m sorry Jenna! I wanted a picture of this thing! I wanted to make you proud! I should have never put you in such danger. Jenna released a gasp of shock and turned her head away from Craig. She could not bare to look at him. The man she had loved for all these years had betrayed her. He had put their daughter in harms way just so that he could become famous. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. The goblin was gone. ''-------------- Section written by 00:47, April 13, 2016 (UTC)'' Doctor: HE ESCAPED! Craig: It doesn't matter. I got my pictures. All I need is right here. Jenna: Craig, I can't believe what you did. Craig: But it's over now. I have the pictures, we can leave. Craig takes a look at the picture but the goblin is not in them. Craig: WHAT? Doctor: What's wrong? Craig: But...the goblin was right here, I took pictures of him, and now...He's not in them. There's just the lasso. Doctor: What? Let me have a look. Craig handed the Doctor the cameras. Doctor: I'll be right back. The Doctor leaves the mansion. Jenna: Craig Alexander Vivin, how could you? Victoria: Wait...Dad KNEW we could've been attacked by the goblin? Craig: I... Jenna: I don't want to hear your excuses, Craig. You care more about that monster than you family? Craig: I didn't say that, I just... In the Tardis, the Doctor uploaded the pictures onto the Tardis. Doctor: This makes no sense. I saw Craig take pictures of the goblin. How can it just vanish like that? Suddenly, an "Alert! Alert! Alert" voice is heard from the Tardis. Doctor: Huh? The Doctor took a look on the monitor and noticed a monster in the park. Doctor: Another one? The Doctor rushed to the park, where he found an Ogre holding an axe. Doctor: .... Ogre: GROOAAAAAAH! The Ogre's growl was heard all the way to the mansion. In the mansion. Victoria: Did you hear that? The 3 of them rush to the window, where Victoria notices the Doctor in front of the ogre. Victoria: DOCTOR! ''-------------- Section written by MasterCharmander13.'' The ogre walked towards the Doctor. Its skin was green, and it was tall. Very tall. It swung back its axe, ready to hit the Doctor. The Doctor jumped aside, as the ogre swung the axe through the air, attempting to hit the Doctor. When it realised it had missed, it growled in frustration. The Doctor started running towards the forest behind the playground. "We have to help him!!" Victoria screamed, as she ran down the stairs of the mansion. "Victoria, stop!" Jenna shouted, as she ran after her daughter, "We can't stop that thing! It's too dangerous!" She grabbed hold of her daughter just in time. "The ogre is chasing him into the forest!" Craig said, as he came running down as well, "Victoria is right. We have to help him. I have to." "What?" Jenna replied, confused. "It's my fault all of this is happening," Craig explained, "I brought us all in danger. And for what? My rotten career?" He opened the front door, and turned around to face his wife and daughter one last time before he left, "Go to Victoria's room, and stay there!" And with that, he ran off. The Doctor sprinted through the forest, evading branches and bushes along the way. He could hear the ogre growling behind him, and trees being smashed apart by the big creature. And then it happened. He tripped over a branch which was lying on the ground. He fell onto the ground, rolled over and lay on his back. He could see the shape of the ogre heading towards him. How clichéd, he thought, as he stood up. But it was too late. He was now staring straight into the ogre's eyes. "First a goblin, then an ogre..." The Doctor said, as the ogre prepared to smash the Doctor with its huge axe, "What is going here?" He jumped back, evading the swinging axe that crushed several trees. The Doctor ran around, trying his best not to be hit by the axe or the falling trees. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" The ogre suddenly screamed, as it dropped its massive axe. The Doctor looked around, shocked. The ogre had been hit by an arrow, straight in its right eye. "Come on!" A heavy voice shouted. A knight carrying a bow had arrived. He was riding a horse, "Come on!!!" He shouted again. The Doctor jumped onto the back of the horse, and they quickly rode off. They could here the ogre screaming in rage, but it couldn't keep up with the horse's speed. "What is happening?" The Doctor asked, "Who are you?" "My name is Murdoch," the knight replied, "Also now as the Guardian of Antswarth." "What is Antswarth?" The Doctor continued questioning him, "And why are you guarding it?" "My dear friend, I'll explain all of that in just a minute!" The knight answered, as they came to a hault. They had arrived at an open patch of grass in the forest. There was a small, wooden shrine in the middle of the open patch. The knight jumped off his horse, and walked towards the shrine. He took off his helmet. He looked about thirty; he had short brown hair, along with a short brown beard. He put his helmet in the shrine, and grinned. Suddenly, the shrine surrounded by a bright green light. It rose up into the air, and... FLASH!!! There was a bright flash of green light that blinded the Doctor for a second. Then he could see again. They weren't at the open patch of grass anymore. The knight, his horse and the Doctor were no standing on a wooden platform, overlooking a huge underground city. The medieval-styled houses were all standing around a lake. The entire cave was lit up by a huge green crystal, which was hanging in the rock-ceiling above them ''--------SECTION WRITTEN BY BARRY19---------'' Category:DWF Collaborative Series